Eden (Angel)
Eden is a young and hopeful angel with a knack for seeing too much good in just about everyone. Though not technically a fallen angel, she fears her brethren in heaven and refuses to return to them. She has since allied herself with the Winchesters and Team Free-Will. She presides over the dreamers of the world, pushing them and aiding them in the fruition of their wildest hopes and the darkest stretches of their imaginations. Personality With her head in the clouds and her feet very rarely on the ground, it's hard to have a full conversation with Eden without something strange and often quite silly coming out of her mouth. It isn't that she's dumb, simply that she's full of childlike naivety and an eagerness to see the best in everyone and everything. Though most wouldn't know it, she is incredibly wise and intuitive, and if one listens closely enough they can gain great wisdom and useful ideas from the Angel. It's incredibly difficult to anger the angel, though she will find herself disappointed if you ignore your dreams or your virtues. She is a devout follower and soldier of heaven, though she tends to go more on her own morals than direct orders as they are generally fairly similar. She will act out if she disagrees or finds something to be corrupt, however. Eden's main concern is encouraging and helping others follow their hopes and dreams. She maintains a childlike state of mind because that is the time humans are able to take hold of their imagination and start to shape their desires for their future. Eden watches over those who hold on to those wishes and helps to guide them on their way. History Eden was initially assigned to watch over and foster the imaginations of Adam and Eve, but her do-well attitude and inquisitive soon led her out of the Garden and into the world to find new things to aspire towards. As humanity grew and evolved she found herself falling in love with Earth and happily took and truly willing vessels so she was free to explore it's lush green valleys and cold winter snows, reveling in the quickly evolving human's mind and their inventiveness. It seemed their minds knew no bounds and discovery after discovery was made, leaving her with much to do and many to push in the right direction. As civilization bloomed and grew, so did Eden's love for mankind. It wasn't until the industrial revolution that she became fearful for their future. Things became too easy, people were handed things far too often or they were pushed to follow a path deemed suitable rather than one they desired. Her work became harder and she became frustrated. It was in the early nineteen hundreds that Eden finally began following hunters and helping them in their conquests, entirely too certain that demons were behind the cold one-way set-up that had taken over the Earth. Soon after Castiel was sent to the Winchesters she followed, noting that they seemed to draw a mecca of negative energy towards them. Sensing their strong desire to save innocents she happily allied herself with them. Though she knew they didn't always want her around, nor did they always take her seriously, she was never far off from them, just in case a little nudge was needed in the right direction. Eden secured her place among Team Free-Will after being tortured with an angel blade while scouting a particularly nasty demon nest. She was saved by Dean. Despite the hunter's ability to spare her life, the life of her vessel Camille was lost. Eden is one of the few angels capable of crying and she feels almost as intensely as humans do. After his failure to save the vessel, Dean readily accepted Eden into the group and she became something of a confidant for the hunter until his death. It was Eden who informed Dean of the trivial topic of his marriage to Castiel. Category:Angel Category:Heaven Category:Characters